1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to updating a memory of a cellular telephone handset with modified software and, more particularly, to using a SIM card and reader to xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d the memory of the cellular telephone handset with a software update.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical mobile telecommunication device 100 such as a cellular telephone handset, for instance, has a multi-pin connector called a xe2x80x9csystem connectorxe2x80x9d 105 typically positioned on a bottom end 110 of a housing 115 of the mobile telecommunication device 100, an antenna 120, a speaker 125, a display 130, a keypad 135, a memory 140 located internal to the housing 115, a microphone 145, and a battery 150. In accordance with the related art, a block diagram in FIG. 2 shows that the mobile communication device 100 typically includes a control unit or logic unit 202, an operator interface 204, a transmitter 220, a receiver 240, a SIM card reader 250, and the memory 140. The mobile communication device 100 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a fully functional radio transceiver capable of transmitting and receiving digital signals. Those skilled in the art will recognize, however, that the mobile communication device 100 may be implemented with an analog transceiver.
Referring to FIG. 2, the operator interface 204 typically includes the system connector 105, the speaker 125, the display 130, the keypad 135, the microphone 145, and a control unit 210. The display 130 allows the operator to see dialed digits and call status information. The keypad 135 allows the operator to dial numbers, enter commands, and select options. The control unit 210 interfaces the system connector 105, the display 130 and the keypad 135 with the control unit 202. The microphone 145 receives audio signals from the user and converts the audio signals to analog signals. The speaker 125 converts analog signals from the receiver 240 to audio signals that can be heard by the user.
The analog signals from the microphone 145 are applied to the transmitter 220. The transmitter 220 includes an analog-to-digital converter 222, a digital signal processor 224, and a modulator 226. The analog to digital converter 222 changes the analog signals from the microphone 145 into a digital signal. The digital signal is passed to the digital signal processor 224. The digital signal processor 224 compresses the digital signal and inserts error detection, error correction and signaling information. The compressed and encoded signal from the digital signal processor 224 is passed to the modulator 226. The modulator 226 converts the signal to a form that is suitable for transmission through an antenna 228 on a RF carrier.
The receiver 240 includes a demodulator 242, a digital signal processor 244, and a digital to analog converter 246. Signals received through the antenna 228 are passed to the demodulator 242, which extracts the transmitted bit sequence from the received signal. The demodulator 242 passes the demodulated signal to the digital signal processor 244 which decodes the signal, corrects channel-induced distortion, and performs error detection and correction. As is known in the art, the digital signal processor 244 also separates control and signaling data from speech data. The control and signaling data is passed to the control unit 202. Speech data is processed by a speech decoder and passed to the digital-to-analog converter 246. The digital-to-analog converter 246 converts the speech data into an analog signal which is applied to the speaker 145 to generate audible signals which can be heard by the user.
The control unit 202, such as a programmed microprocessor, functions to coordinate the operation of the transmitter 220 and the receiver 240. The memory 140 stores the program instructions and data needed by the control unit 202 to control the communications terminal 100. The functions performed by the control unit 202 include power control, channel selection, timing, as well as a host of other functions. The control unit 202 inserts signaling messages into the transmitted signals and extracts signaling messages from the received signals. The control unit 202 responds to any base station commands contained in the signaling messages, and implements those commands. When the user enters commands via the keypad 135, the commands are transferred to the control unit 202 for action.
As is known in the art, the memory 140 stores software program instructions and data needed by the control unit 202 to control the mobile telecommunication device 100. Typically, the system connector 105 provides a plurality of connection terminals 155 (see FIG. 1) for use as electronic connection to various end-user accessories (not shown), such as, for instance, a battery charger and a portable hands-free device, etc. In some instances, the system connector 105 provides one or more additional connection terminals 160 that may be used by factory or repair shop personnel to xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d the memory 140 (shown in phantom in FIG. 1) of the mobile telecommunication device 100 with a software update of stored software program instructions and data by transmitting therethrough data signals representing the software update, wherein such transmitted data signals are electronically stored in the memory 140.
Moreover, as is known in the art, various mobile telecommunication devices 100, particularly those operating on the Groupe Special Mobile (also known as GSM or Global System for Mobile Communications) standard digital cellular phone service, incorporate the use of a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card reader 250 with standard SIM reader contacts 252, which reader 250 typically receives a SIM card 300 with corresponding standard SIM card contacts (see FIG. 3). FIG. 3 shows the SIM card 300 typically having six SIM card data contacts 302a, 302b, 302c, 302d, 302e, 302f, although it will be recognized that any number of SIM card data contacts would fall within the scope of the invention. The SIM card reader 250 may be integral to the mobile telecommunication device 100, typically accessible beneath the battery 150 (see FIG. 4). FIG. 4 shows a SIM card reader 400 having reader contacts 402a, 402b, 402c, 402d, 402e, 402f that correspond respectively to the SIM card data contacts 302a, 302b, 302c, 302d, 302e, 302f. The SIM card reader 250 may be connected to SIM card reader circuitry 258, which may be connected to the control unit 202. The SIM card 300 typically contains known subscriber-related information that facilitates a telephone call from any valid mobile communication device 100, because the subscriber-related information is used to complete the call rather than specific internal physical identifiers (such as an internal serial number) that may be associated with the mobile telecommunication device 100. The SIM card 300 may be installed or inserted into the SIM card reader 400 of the mobile telecommunication device 100, thereby to link that mobile telecommunication device 100 to the subscriber-related information stored on the SIM card 300.
As the size of mobile telecommunication devices 100 decreases, the reduction of the size of various components within the mobile telecommunication device 100 becomes valuable and desirable in order to decrease the size of the mobile telecommunication device 100. As is known in the art, one of the largest components in the mobile telecommunication device 100 is the system connector 105. Consequently, a need exists for reducing the size of the system connector 105 while retaining the functional ease of flashing the memory 140 of the mobile telecommunication device 100, particularly by factory or repair shop personnel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the size of the system connector of a mobile telecommunication device by transmitting software update data through a SIM card reader instead of through the system connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of using a SIM card reader to flash memory of a mobile telecommunication device with software updates.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved SIM card reader through which memory of a mobile communication device may be flashed with software updates.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide at least one data path contact in a SIM card reader, through which software update data may be transmitted for storage in the memory of a mobile telecommunication device.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide at least one test contact that is connected to selected test points in the mobile telecommunication device, for use in testing such test points.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an improved SIM card reader is provided with at least one reader data contact that is connected, typically through a control unit, to a memory, through which contact predetermined software update data may be transmitted for storage in the memory of a mobile telecommunication device. The SIM card reader may be integral to the mobile communication device. In a preferred embodiment, the SIM card reader receives an improved SIM card having a card data contact that cooperatively engages with the reader data contact to electrically couple the reader data contact and the card data contact, thereby to provide a data path through which software update data may be transmitted for storage in the memory of a mobile telecommunication device. The at least one reader data contact may be used to xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d the memory of a mobile telecommunication device with software updates, for instance. Additional reader data contacts may be implemented for testing functions, such as, for instance, Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI), transmission power confirmation, VCO Frequency confirmation, and power level.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, a SIM card reader device through which an electronic component of a mobile communication device may be tested is provided, wherein the SIM card reader device has SIM reader normal mode contacts that electronically couple with normal mode contacts of the SIM card when the SIM card is received by the SIM card reader device, comprising: at least one SIM reader test mode contact in the SIM card reader device that is separate from the SIM reader normal mode contacts of the SIM card reader; at least one SIM card test mode contact in the SIM card that is separate from the SIM card normal mode contacts of the SIM card, the at least one SIM card test mode contact being electronically coupled with the at least one SIM reader test mode contact when the SIM card is received by the SIM card reader device; and whereby the electronic component of the mobile communication device may be tested by transmitting data through the at least one SIM card test mode contact to the electronic component when the SIM card is received by the SIM card reader device.
An advantage of the present invention is that data contacts may be removed from the system connector, thereby reducing the size of the system connector, particularly in mobile communication devices that require the use of a SIM reader.
Another advantage of the present invention is improved protection against electrostatic discharge (ESD) with data contacts that are not accessible outside the phone.
Another advantage of the present invention is increased security against counterfeiting with data contacts that are not accessible outside the phone.